


Get Used To It

by IronicLoverboy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Explicit Language, M/M, Mild Language, Nico is a Dork, Slightly Happy Nico di Angelo, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicLoverboy/pseuds/IronicLoverboy
Summary: “our siblings are in an arranged marriage so we see each other at awkward social gatherings” au + 1940’s auNico and Leo's families hate each other, but that doesn't stop them being close friends.:)Updated Every Other Friday(:
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Get Used To It

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Alternative: In which Nico makes Interesting Observations.

Ever since the marriage, holidays and other gatherings had become rough. While before it was awkward cause it was quiet and catholic, now it was unbearable and tense because the two families didn’t get along. At all. Nico mostly hated big holidays now, because both families were too proud to stop showing up together and too proud to admit defeat and ignorance.  
  
The two families had been rivals since Nico’s great great great grandfather had started a fistfight with the town mechanics son in 1836 over the towns beauty, Elena. In the end she went to the local fisherman’s boy, but the feud between the di Angelo’s and Valdez’s has continued throughout the years. Even getting stronger with each additional family member and marriage.  
  
The animosity bubbled over in 1928 when the families were forced to merge their companies. Nico was never told the official reason, but he thought it something along the lines of a business alliance to deal with newcomers to the small Italian town. The two heads of the family butted heads constantly, never willing to let the other be right, eventually leading to the practice of never being in at the same time. Eventually the di Angelo family was forced to reluctantly join the family in another way. After several unbearable meetings and several acts of aggression, the families conceded and were forced to fully join, with the marriage of Nico’s sister, Bianca.  
  
Nico had never gotten the point of hating the other family, but then again his parents never had either. His father's hatred of the opposing family was for show, and his mother had a soft spot for the mechanics. Bianca, on the other hand, bought into her extended family’s hatred of the other. Nico remembered many nights of screaming and intense sobbing fits from his older sister. Nico understood her being upset about having to marry at the age of nineteen, but he didn’t get that she was upset about the man she was going to marry.  
  
Charles, his sister's future husband was actually attractive, and from the very few interactions with him showed him a sweet guy. His sister could have gotten worse, Charles even wanted to give her a chance without thinking of her as the daughter of a rival family. Although two years later, they only put on a good show of fidelity. Charles and the pretty daughter of the town’s socialite got along way too well for a friendship, and Bianca had gotten really close to the leader of the biker gang that came into town from time to time.  
  
Nico tried to make the best out of the now unbearable holidays with distractions in other rooms and art supplies. While preoccupied in other rooms, he barely had to tolerate the thick tension except for tense dinners. A more recent escapist nature however, gave way in the form of the current head of the Valdez family’s youngest son, Leo.  
  
Leo was a wild card, always managing to make even the most boring and tense of events fun and exciting. The other boy also didn’t care about the divide, instead wanting only chaos at the expense of others. Nico was always more than willing to join in, even if he had to lie about his reason for joining in. Nico had been almost friends with Leo longer than he would care to admit, having been school playmates at a young age. Neither Maria nor Esperanza caring enough to mention who their sons friends were to other family.  
  
Nico and Leo had gotten closer over the years, bonding over interests and wild nights of chaos. They both kept their friendship secret, ignoring each other in the view of family while sneaking out to wooded areas and that abandoned house down the way. Nico had even managed to keep it from both of his sisters, and Leo from his siblings. The only ones that know about the secret alliances was their mothers, who were both just pleased the two strange boys had friends.  
  
Despite knowing pretty much all there was about each other, there was something Nico had been anxious to admit to Leo. Nico liked boys, a little too much. He knew it was wrong, as everything around him screamed, but he couldn’t help it. He had gone through a rough patch when he developed a crush on the town’s golden bad boy. he wasn’t stupid, he knew what his emotions were from how the girls talked about boys. His mother had been supportive, having found out from Nico sobbing alone in his room late at night.  
  
But he didn’t want to lose the one reliable, good friend he had in Leo for this one stupid trait. so he hid it away with lock and key in the back of a wardrobe. He didn’t think Leo would judge him so harshly for this, but he didn’t want to risk it.  
  
Which just made it so much worse when his stomach started hurting whenever Leo smiled. Or the way it flipped when his maniacal laugh rang out in the empty halls of the di Angelo estate. And the way Nico just really wanted to attach himself to Leo’s side. Especially in the way Leo’s face illuminated in the golden light of the sun made him want the kiss those slightly chapped lips.  
  
  
Shit, Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i've written, so i thought id start with my comfort characters as a warm up


End file.
